Relius Clover
, also known as the , and as one of the Ten Sages, is Carl Clover and Ada Clover’s father, and Ignis Clover’s husband. He was a colonel in the Engineering Department for the World Void Information Control Organization, and worked alongside Yūki Terumi and Hades: Izanami. He is a playable character starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend. He was also one of the main antagonists of the BlazBlue series. Appearance Relius is similar in appearance to his son Carl. He shares his son’s light blond hair and an affinity for the color purple, although the shade of purple he wears is magenta instead of violet. He also wears a golden opera mask, but the reason for this has not been made clear as of yet. Relius wears a purple shirt with black rimming and has his trademark knee-length magenta cape flowing over it. Much like Carl’s cape, Relius’ has a golden X-shaped fixture to hold the cape in place and has two rings protruding out of the lower front halves of it in a similar fashion to the rings on his weapon, the Detonator: Ignis. His baggy white tights are tucked into his stylized black and purple boots, these boots have golden toecaps that have a silver colored nail-like fixture on the top; the mouth of the boots also have a white and golden cuff to them. In his younger years during the Phase Shift series, his appearance is not too different; key differences, however, include shoulder-length hair, a white chemise collar shirt with maroon cuffs, a white scarf with a purple gem, a purple vest, and black trousers. He was constantly described as having a face like wax. When Relius was in his late teens to early twenties, he was remarkably skinny and had short blond hair styled in a bob. Underneath his trademark cape, he wore a formal black suit and tie. Instead of an opera mask, he wore a leather-like blindfold that covered his eyes. Personality Relius is the twisted, evil mirror image of his son Carl. While he is calculating and courteous like his son, he is cold and utterly devoid of empathy. His only true care in the world is his research. Relius is even willing to go so far as to kill gods for the sake of science – a curiosity which Terumi just so happened to pique. Carl, his son, hates him for taking Ada and his mother away, and spends a majority of his travels in pursuit of Relius. During Noel Vermillion’s story in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Relius attempted to kidnap her in order to 'examine' her, and he had gotten a hold of Arakune at the end of his respective story. He did not hesitate to attack his own son when confronted by him. It is revealed through BlazBlue: Continuum Shift’s Story Mode that part of Relius’ lack of empathy stems from his prior experiments, as well as his experience in the Boundary. During the process of restoring Nirvana, as well as the time he fell into the Kiln, he saw what he believed to be a person’s true form: a ball of bluish-green light which Relius refers to as a person’s soul. From this revelation, Relius began seeing humans as nothing more than “things”, rather than living beings and therefore their existence is meaningless (conveniently excluding himself). In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, he reveals that his allegiance with Hades: Izanami is merely a means to an end. In truth, Relius finds the world repulsive and doomed to repeat the same mistakes over and over again. To rectify this, he intends to recreate the world as he envisions, becoming its “ultimate architect”, a world where beings such as Amaterasu and Hades: Izanami will no longer be necessary. However, Bang Shishigami foils his plans and Izanami betrays him leaving him to his fate, so Relius was supposed to be manipulated by his son and Litchi Faye Ling until he fixes Ada, but he somehow avoided this in BlazBlue: Centralfiction. Interestingly, when he was much younger in the Bloodedge Experience novels, Relius was, notably, kinder than he is in his later years. He both helped Naoto Kurogane up after being attacked by Valkenhayn Hellsing and gave advice to both Naoto and Raquel Alucard, even when it was not required of him. History Relius was originally a leader of Ten Sages known as One, and a researcher who studied the Boundary alongside Shūichirō Ayatsuki. They were at a dead end until Yūki Terumi showed up, offering them a vast amount of information that allowed their research to progress. In exchange, Terumi asked them to create a particular Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field, and he also privately asked Relius to make a body for him, which he did by creating Kazuma Kval. During an experiment however, they unknowingly unleashed the Black Beast and Relius was swallowed into the Kiln. Relius somehow survived, and was sent forward 80 years into the future, to the year 2179. In the process, he lost his memory, but gradually started to regain it over the years, stating that the feeling was as exhilarating as placing books back on shelves (a personal pastime of his). After reuniting with Terumi, he continued working with him in secret, and during the time-skip to the present day meets and marries Ignis, which in turn leads to the birth of Carl and Ada. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1'' When Relius was in his youth, he worked alongside Valkenhayn Hellsing as a member of Immortal Breaker. Relius and Valkenhayn were hired by the Mitsurugi Agency’s Kiiro Hikagami to assassinate Clavis Alucard because of his threat to the world’s order. Relius worked in the agency for the funding provided by them, using said money to create the 'perfect doll'; at the same time, he was on the pursuit for a strong soul to research. He first appears when he stops Valkenhayn from needlessly killing Naoto Kurogane as he explained that the young man possessed the power of regeneration and could not be killed permanently despite being human (at the time); Relius then held out his hand and gave Naoto some advice regarding self-defense. After Valkenhayn had left, Relius addressed Raquel Alucard and told her to mask her presence better as she appeared out of Naoto’s shadow. She thanked Relius and the man left, flattered that she already knew his name. Relius appeared later alongside Valkenhayn when the two engaged Clavis in Naoto Kurogane’s apartment. After Relius joined the fray, Clavis believed it to be wise to flee, as he did, the duo remained in pursuit of him, leaving Naoto’s apartment in an abysmal state, spare the kitchen. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 2'' Relius and Valkenhayn were attacked by one of Spinner Superior’s many bugs. The lycanthrope was then attacked by Saya Terumi, prompting Relius to ask partner to avoid killing her since he was interested in her soul. He became further interested when Saya began to use her Drive, Soul Eater; she asked him if he was going to save Valkenhayn, but the puppeteer remarked that her time was up, noticing that she could only fight for three full minutes before collapsing. The two Immortal Breakers aided Naoto in his battle against Spinner by disabling the magic circles which strengthened Spinner’s own magic; after doing so, they sent Kiiro to Spinner to finish him off. During the fight between the conjurer and Naoto, Relius and Valkenhayn kidnapped Saya, using the fight as a means of distraction. Relius later fashioned a brand new right arm and left leg for Naoto after he lost them in the battle against Spinner. While watching Kiiro fight Spinner, Relius was greeted by Hazama, who was ordered by the Mitsurugi Agency to follow Relius’ instructions. ''that which is inherited'' At some point, Relius appeared in the 7th Agency, asking for Kokonoe Mercury’s help in the recreating of the Event Weapon Nirvana, which he harvested his daughter’s body to restore. During the experiment, they created a Black Beast which was compressed to a sphere the size of an apple by Kokonoe’s spell, Infinite Gravity. Relius used this sphere as a core of his own puppet, the Detonator: Ignis, which was created from the body of his wife. He was also involved with the creation of Lambda-11, Mu-12, and Nu-13. Relius later disappeared from the 7th Agency, and started working for the World Void Information Control Organization instead; though in the truest sense, he only worked with Hazama. ''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Relius traveled to the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune, finding the Guardian inside its desert. He summoned Ignis, and the Guardian’s fate became unknown. Relius told the puppet to not bother with Cypher Albar since he was an 'insignificant weakling'. He later traveled deeper into the heart of Torifune, finding Mai Hazuki, and noticed that her soul is both male and female; he left after showing interest in her future development. Relius returned to Hazama’s office, discussing the existence of the Red Grimoire. The puppeteer told his accomplice that there was a slim likelihood of the grimoire being within the Academy. ''BlazBlue: The Wheel of Fortune'' Relius witnesses Terumi’s attack on the church. As he narrates the fate of Ragna in a poetic fashion, Terumi comes throwing Saya down the ground before him. Relius reminds him to handle her with care since she will become the vessel later. He asks why Terumi brought Jin with him, and Terumi answers that he will need the Power of Order. Relius then suggests leaving, as the Bystander is coming. Seven years later, Relius arrives at the 3rd Hierarchical City of Iwasu and asks Hazama about the preparations of Nu’s smelting. As Hazama confirms that they only need to wait for the cocoon to hatch, Relius turns to leave. However, Hazama says that he wants to ask him a favor, so Relius ends up staying a while longer for tea at a local store. Coincidentally, Tsubaki Yayoi and Makoto Nanaya are also having their chocolate parfait on the other side. After Hazama returns from interfering with the girls’ conversation, Relius shows interests in Makoto, saying that she has a strong soul, a necessary factor to create an Event Weapon. Hazama asks where he learned it from, and Relius says that he learned it from his daughter. Later that night, Relius shortly engages Ragna the Bloodedge in combat, being interested in his Blue Grimoire. However, as Ragna shows no intention to use the grimoire, Relius expresses his disappointment and leaves. He rendezvous with Hazama in the sewer after that and once again asks about the status of Nu-13. Hazama says that the cocoon is already hatching, and no one can stop her now. Relius comments that he would like to see her smelting and smiles. Hazama is slightly surprised, saying that he did not know Relius could be interested in anything. Relius says that he is surprised by that fact himself. Relius and Hazama arrives at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi shortly afterwards. They encounter Hakumen, who provokes Terumi into a fight and almost kills him if not for Relius’ intervention. As Relius uses Ignis to stop Hakumen before he goes any further, Hakumen recognizes the similarity between her and Nirvana. Relius confirms that Kokonoe lent a hand in making her, angering Hakumen. Out of rage, Hakumen attempts to attack Relius, but is dragged back to the Boundary due to his connection with the Master Unit. Terumi mocks Hakumen’s situation, but coughs up blood from his self-observation. Relius tells him that he only has himself to blame, since self-observation is incomplete. Slightly annoyed, Terumi says that he is counting on Relius before passing out. ''Trigger Shift'' Following the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Hazama called up Relius to tell him that Noel Vermillion inherited the Blue. Interested, Relius announced that he would be coming down to Kagutsuchi to see it himself, as well as to test one or two things. ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend'' In Relius’ arcade ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, he runs into Terumi following his defeat by Ragna the Bloodedge. The two are not antagonistic towards each other by their conversation, but Terumi decides to fight him for an unknown reason. After losing, he tells Relius that the Life Link between him and Noel is secure. After hearing from Phantom that Ragna defeated Kusanagi, Relius uses Ignis to rip out Terumi’s throat and force his spirit from his body; an opportunity which Terumi uses to infiltrate and disable the Takamagahara system. Relius stays behind and contemplates on the current situation. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' It was shown that he and Terumi were working for Hades: Izanami to call Amaterasu. To do so, Relius traveled across Ikaruga, opening all the Kilns so that magic element could flow more freely throughout the world. At some point he encounters Jin Kisaragi who confronts him regarding the Kiln. They fight and although Jin is victorious, Relius escapes after successfully opening the Kiln. Afterwards, he is confronted by Carl who demands answers including a way to restore Ada. Relius reveals that although he cannot bring her original body back, he can just “create Ada again”, possibly referring to a replacement body for her soul. Carl is astonished at this revelation and finds it hard to believe, but Relius reminds Carl that, despite his villainous reputation, he has always been honest with his son. Later, he appears at Kushinada’s Lynchpin in the 8th Hierarchical City of Wadatsumi to open the final Kiln and encounters Ragna, Bang, Noel, and Celica. Ragna demands to know exactly what he is up to and so Relius reveals his ultimate goal: to recreate the world as he envisions as its “architect” and make all gods, such as Amaterasu and even Izanami, obsolete. After Ragna chases after Nu when she heads for Hazama, Relius engages Bang in combat while Litchi and Carl fight Tsubaki and Makoto, both of which were sent by Kagura. Just when it appears that Bang will miss his timing to activate Rettenjō, Valkenhayn appears to fight Relius and allows Bang enough time to fulfill his role. After the Lynchpin activates, Relius, Litchi, and Carl retreat. With his plan ruined, Relius is then at the mercy of Carl and Litchi as the former demands that Relius begin working on a new body for Ada to which he submits, remarking on how Carl’s ambition is interesting. Powers and abilities Relius possesses a vast knowledge of both science and magic and is widely known as the genius “Mad Puppeteer” with unparalleled skills in Alchemy.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode, Extra Story, that which is inherited He has created several weapons utilizing his intellect, such as the Murakumo Units, the Event Weapon named Nirvana, and his own puppet Ignis, using his own wife’s body and soul as a catalyst. He has also somehow survived numerous brushes with death. Armed with his immense knowledge in magic, mechanics, Magic Formula and his puppet Ignis, Relius has been shown to be one of the most powerful and dangerous beings in the BlazBlue universe, having fought and defeated the likes of Valkenhayn of the Six Heroes in some of their encounters and rarely showing any effort in any of his fights seen thus far. Even in his youth, Relius was a major presence in a fight, using six silver marionette arms to fight opponents, despite this, he could not keep up with the sheer, raw power of Clavis Alucard, even with the assistance of Valkenhayn. At that time, his life-force value hovered around 9152. Relius’ Drive is , where he summons Ignis to his side. Unlike his son, Relius’ Drive does not require the button to be held down in order for her to be active, let alone use special moves, and she moves much faster, flying and hovering close to him. Like Nirvana though, Ignis operates on a limited gauge and will disappear once depleted. Alternatively, she will disappear if Relius takes a direct hit. He is also less reliant on Ignis as he has plenty of specials that utilize various mechanical constructs. His Overdrive is , which recharges Ignis’ gauge much quicker than normal. Relius is one of the Qualified. Trivia ;Naming *“Relius” is a name which seems to be derived from the Latin name “Aurelius” which means “Golden”; it is typically a name given to males since Anglo-Saxon times but it has greatly declined in popularity. *Most of Relius’ special moves are in Latin while most of Carl’s are in Italian. **Relius is contrasted further from Carl in that he makes more usage of gratuitous Latin in his battle dialogue, and that the translations of his attacks are arguably ambiguous. ;Appearance *When electrocuted, Relius’ skeleton reveals various mechanical parts, such as gears and a prosthetic arm, which implies that he may have experimented on himself in the past. *He has a similar appearance to Ozymandias, a character from the Comic Book Series Watchmen. ;Other *His birthday, June 1, is International Children’s Day. *His Astral Heat uses different binding methods for each character: **Ragna: Arms bound to an X-shaped stake with an irritated expression on his face. **Jin: Arms are chained spread-eagle, while legs are chained at the ankles. **Noel, Lambda, Nu, Mu: Placed inside a Murakumo unit test tube. The Japanese text on the right of each device has different readings for each Murakumo. Naturally, Noel and Mu have the same readings, but with different character sprites, while Lambda and Nu use the same sprite but with palettes swapped. During this time, dry ice-like fog can be seen on the floor. **Rachel: Tied via rose vines to a cross. Gii is morphed into a tabernacle and Nago, still an umbrella, is being constricted by a vine. **Taokaka: Locked inside a pet cage. **Tager: Limbs magnetized by 2 giant U-magnets. This one actually uses various different sprites for Tager. **Litchi: Kneeling on the ground with her hands tied to her enlarged staff. Lao Jiu is tied above her, unable to help. A magic circle on the floor is used to trap the character. **Arakune: Poured inside a huge lab beaker/flask while being burned alive by a bunsen burner. Strangely, his mask appears to be sweating. **Bang: Hands are tied behind his back as cinderblocks are placed on his knees to break his legs. A large row of cinderblocks yet to be placed are seen behind him. A magic circle on the floor is used to trap the character. **Carl: He and Ada are suspended by puppet strings in a marionette fashion. **Hakumen: Chained to the seal Kokonoe used on him in his Story Mode in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. **Tsubaki: ***''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend'': Sits on the floor praying, facing the wrong way (back turned to Relius) as her blindness has overcome her. Some of Izayoi’s feathers are seen around her. A magic circle on the floor is used to trap her. ***''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'': Stands with hands chained above her head, back still turned to Relius although she is trying to face him. A magic circle on the floor is used to trap the character. **Hazama: Sits in a chair looking bored. The way he sits is a reference to BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1. A magic circle on the floor is used to trap the character. **Makoto: Panicking while trapped inside a giant hamster ball. A magic circle on the floor is used to trap the character. **Valkenhayn: Strapped via leather belts to an iron maiden and gagged so he cannot bite back. **Platinum: Inside a barrel with swords slotted in, crying a fountain of tears. **Mirror-Relius: Lies asleep in a different chair opposite of the winning Relius while the losing Ignis is disabled. **Amane: Locked inside an ancient Japanese brothel cage used for displaying prostitutes, sitting down and facing away from Relius while hiding his face with his sleeve. **Bullet: Put in crawling position, hands bound behind her back with red tape. **Azrael: Crucified on a cross made from a long board and stocks, then hung upside-down from a magic circle on the ceiling. **Izayoi: Arms held above her head by a giant puppet arm, which sprouts smaller arms that grab the rest of her body. **Kagura Mutsuki: Suspended in the air with his hands tied behind his back with rope from a gallows stand. His Zweihander is on the ground and out of his reach. **Yūki Terumi: Sitting in a chair with his arms tied behind it. Behind him is a mirror that reflects his ghost form, effectively creating a looping paradox. **Kokonoe: Strapped into a chair with a cat-shaped helmet on her head with several tubes connecting it to a mind-reading machine. **Celica Ayatsuki Mercury: Inside of Minerva taking the form of a futuristic glass coffin. **Hibiki Kohaku: Strapped to a large metal gear. **Naoto Kurogane: Blindfolded while chained to a chair. **Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury: Bathing in a cauldron of boiling blood, naked. **Hades: Izanami: Laying limp/unconscious, surrounded by candles and floating skulls, all lit with purple flames. Yasakani no Magatama sits behind her with the bits hanging downwards. **Es: Placed inside of a tube where she was created, like on this illustration. **Mai: Strapped and restrained onto a chair mechanism. **Susanoo: Standing still. Broken, glowing chains are attached to his wrists, as well as laying on the floor. **Mitsuyoshi: Struggling with a giant pet recovery collar around his head. *Also, in his Astral Heat, if one looks closely at the lighting on the walls, several shadows of dangling corpses can be seen as well as what appears to be their blood. They are possibly previous test subjects. * In the console version of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, characters say specific lines when hit by Relius’ Astral Heat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Bloodedge Experience Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Observers Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Association Category:Ten Sages Category:Immortal Breaker Category:Sin Architects Category:World Void Information Control Organization Category:Playable Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Spiral Shift Characters Category:The Wheel of Fortune Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters